All is Fair in Love and War
by Fang-Is-Super-Hawt
Summary: Vlad finds a new vampire to hang out with, and he finds D'Ablo again. Please R&R. Story is better than summary!


Yay~! This is a new Story!!! Well, Of course it is because this is the first Chappy! Anyways, I love these books but I wanna do a spoof on them. I have some ideas!

Disclaimer: I am not Heather Brewer, therefore I don't own any of the characters ect. I also don't own 21 guns or Lucky Charms.

Chapter 1: All is Fair in Love and War. (Espically in War)

I got another letter from Uncle Otis today.

_Dear Vladimir,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I think that you need to start drinking more human blood. I know your hunger had changed and I wanted to tell you I found a group of people willing to give you blood in your area. They meet at 1234 Giver St. They meet at 5:30 on Wednesday and Friday. I think that you should go there as soon as possible. I mean it Vlad. If you don't I will sense it in your thought waves. _

_I must stop writing now._

_With Humble Love,_

_O.O._

I don't understand why the letter was so short and how he threatened me with the thought waves. He wasn't like that. I stuffed the letter in my backpack and I forgot about it as I ate breakfast. I walked to the freezer and whipped out some A positive. I stuck it in the microwave for a couple seconds. As I took it out I felt my fangs elongate. I sunk my fangs into the plastic barrier and I drank down the warm liquid. I graqbbed another and did the same. And another. Uncle Otis was right, my hunger had changed, and it had before, and that's why I drank from Snow.

I grabbed my shoes and left. Nelly had a late shift at the hospital and she was sleeping in. You all know what a hard time I had with that.

I walked by Henry's house and he came out with a bowl, napkin, and a full mouth singing," One, 21 GUNS! Lay down your arms, Give up the fight!"

"Hi," I said. I looked down at the bowl, which was filled with Lucky Charms. "Didnt' have time to get breakfast, eh?

"No, what does it look like?" he asked, with a strait face, then burst with laughter. "Just kidding, just kidding."

"So, I got a letter from my Uncle today. It was weird. It was short, and he threatened me that if I don't go to some place where they give people blood, that he would find me through my thoughts."

"That doesn't sound like Otis. I thought that he said you had to go to, like, London or something to find those people. I;m sure it's not that easy to find them , like, if I went on google, I couldn't get a list of people who are willing to give blood to a vampire."

I pondered that for a moment, and said," Yeah, but lets get off this topic. Let's talk about girls or something."

"Hey, I heard Meredeth is really crushed. Even Bill asked her out and she said no."

Wow. Bill was pretty popular, and all the girls thought he was "Hot." "That makes me feel _so_ much better. Has she said anything to you?"

Henry threw away his bowl and napkin and looked at me. He looked sad. "Vlad. I know this is tough on you. She has sent me notes and stuff, but I couldn't tell her why. I can tell you did that so you wouldn't hurt her. You're too nice to break up with someone like that. My advice is to just be honest with her."

I threw my hands up. " How am I supposed to do that?! I can't just say, 'Meredeth, the only reason I broke up with you is because I didn't want to drink your blood. I want to get back together with you.'!"

"Calm down, calm down. Just, I don't know. Have you seen any other girls that have caught your eye?"

"Naw." In my head I thought, _My heart only longs for one girl.... Oh gosh, am I a poet or something?_

We finally got to school and I avoided Snow for obvious reasons. She waved at me but I acted like I didn't see her.

After fifth period, we had lunch. Henry asked Merideth to sit with us, just to rub it in, and to my surprise, she nodded her head and proceeded to walk towards us. She had on a pink dress, but a gray ribbon. She must of meant for it to mean she was sad or something. She sure acted like it. Just walking around like how she was and not talking to her friends crushed me.

I gave Henry the death glare that vampires were just so good at as he sat down next to me. Meredeth immediately said something, and that was something that I was not expecting.

"I want to get back together, Vlad."

_She wants to get back together with me!!!_I thought. I coughed and made a gesture for her to come sit next to me. "Meredeth, this might be sudden, but I have to be honest with you." I was whispering this in her ear and she was nodding and smiling. "You might think this is scary, and don't think that I am dangerous, but I-I am a Vampire."

I held my breath and waited for the reaction. Surprisingly, she smiled and wispered in my ear, "I know Vlad, I'm one two."


End file.
